Keith T. Maxwell
Keith T. Maxwell, the space hero and tab-skipping bastard himself, is the only playable character in Galaxy on Fire 3D and Galaxy on Fire 2. He also is referenced in Galaxy on Fire 3. He is a rather young terran with with a blue mohawk which is rather combed. He wears the same leather jacket in all three games and in GOF3 he is seen with a more normal grey hair appearance covering his entire head and looks like he is in his 40-50s. Maxwell in GOF3D In GOF3D, Maxwell received an honorable discharge from the Terran Space Fleet and Admiral Smith granted him his own ship, an Icarus Scout Class II. Maxwell was then greeted by Lt. Christine Hammond by the order of Admiral Smith to help him adjust to the life of a mercenary. As time went on, Maxwell and Hammond developed feelings for each other. As a mercenary, Maxwell picked up jobs wherever he can. He did everything from ferrying passengers, hauling cargo to various other "suicide missions". Eventually his journey landed him right in the middle of a major conspiracy which involved a Vossk, a Terran commander who turned out to be Vlad Borsikov and the newly formed group of pirates. Christine Hammond was killed by Vlad Borsikov but Maxwell avenged her death in the last story mission, defeating Borsikov. Maxwell in GOF2 In the year 3598 A.D., a hyperdrive malfunction in the Dareius Asteroid Belt transported Maxwell to a part of space that is unknown to him, which was Var Hastra in the Mido system. Maxwell discovered that he jumped 35 years in the future into the year 3624 A.D., and plenty has changed. Maxwell finds out that this part of the galaxy is on the midst of the Void Threat. He meets Carla Paolini of Deep Science who becomes his love interest. He manages to destroy the Void Mothership and save the galaxy. After helping to defeat the Voids, he uncovers the Valkyrie conspiracy. He defeats Carla's evil sister, sends her station to Void Space and unlocks several new things in the process. Several months later, the star in the Ginoya system mysteriously explodes. Maxwell gets pulled in the event as the supernova goes from bad to worse. As he assists in the evacuation efforts and the development of a more permanent solution to the pressing issue, new star systems, weapons, equipment, and ships are unlocked. Maxwell in GOF3 |left|120x120px]] Maxwell is merely referenced in Galaxy on Fire 3. Intel about him can be found in the Porros Sector. He is said to owe a lot of money, harass females of every species, and crash a lot of ships to impress girls. He is described as being two different people: One being the legendary pilot - one being an untrustworthy fellow. He went missing piloting the Bloodstar in the Neox sector somewhere between GoF2 and GoF3, and has not been seen since. Commander Bryce Vantok respects Keith as a hero for saving the galaxy while Khador thinks it was pure luck Keith stopping the Void threat. He is referenced in some cases, and also makes very small appearances rarely in missions, where he gives a side task with a small reward. The mission simply involves fighting off 5 people attacking Keith. Trivia *In the storyline of GOF2, Maxwell tells Thomas Boyle his second middle name is 'Dangerous' as a joke. When Thomas asks what his first middle name is, Keith replies "T." To this day, his middle name is still unknown. *At the end of the basic GOF2 storyline, Keith allegedly slept with Carla Paolini, which is censored to stop it from getting a M or MA rating. *Keith is a drinker- a very heavy one too as explained by him getting very drunk at the end of all three GOF2 storylines. *Keith seems to be a good friend of Khador, as evident with Keith saying he will be at any service for him, which Khador finds a gesture of goodwill. *It is possible Maxwell did not have a very successful social life in the GoF1 era, as he expressed little to no remorse when he discovered that he had time traveled. this could also link to a suggestion that Keith has no family left, as he makes no attempt to find anyone from before during the storyline of GoF2, Valkyrie or Supernova. He also never made an attempt to return to Eden Prime after the game. *In GOF3 there is a random chance of Keith appearing during contract missions. *In GOF3 after collecting intel it is believed that the grey have put safe guards in his Khador Drive as he is the only non grey to have it. Such safe guards were to destroy his ship if someone would try to reverse engineer it. * Marc Nagel designed Keith's (and all the other characters, UI and even the station designs) back in the Java era of Galaxy on Fire, and to this day works with DSFL to create the art for Galaxy on Fire 3. He is responsible for Maxwell's funky hairdo. Gallery Maxwellwehaveaproblem.jpg|Maxwell's ship engine malfunctioning. ship-crashing.jpg|Maxwell's ship spiraling out of control. Breh_saves_keith.jpg|Gunant's ship approaching Maxwell's. flying-toward-terran-convoy.jpg probe.jpg|Maxwell shooting a probe toward the Void mothership in order to gather data. IMG 1169.PNG keith_t_maxwellhighres.png|A high resolution close-up of Maxwell Keith Response (Var Lupra).jpg Keith T. Maxwell in Galaxy on Fire 3.jpeg K Maxwell Bonus Op.png|A bonus mission from Keith in GoF3 Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Main Characters Category:Wolf-Reiser Category:Terran charaters Category:GoF1